Scary Mary: Daughter of Plasmius
by chadtayor020
Summary: Sequel to Triple Threat vs. The Phantom Three. Marie knows that she is the daughter of Vlad Plasmius. She has an incredible power, but it is his legacy, which she hates with all her heart. But, is power, even that inherited from an evil man, necessarily evil itself?


**_Please read the following stories first: Danny Phantom: The Choices We Make(M), Danny Phantom: Ultimate Showdown(T), Danny Phantom: A New Beginning(K+), The Phantom Triplet's Choice(T), Chloe Phantom: Prom Fright(T), Jack Phantom: Grounded(T), Jerry Phantom: Freezing Inside(T), Danny Phantom: A Family Vacation(T), Chloe Phantom: Life of a Half Ghost Girl(M), Triple Threat vs. The Phantom Three(M)_**

**Scary Mary: Daughter of Plasmius**

**Chapter 1**

October 27, Sunday: Marie Ferrier woke from another dream in a cold sweat. For the last two weeks she had been having them. Marie rubbed her head then reached for her crucifix. Her Mom had given it to her a month ago, the day after she had returned home from her living nightmare. No one but those who were there would have believed her story. She had learned in the worst possible way, who her Father was, and it had nearly driven her insane, it HAD driven her insane for a few hours in fact. If it hadn't been for Jerry and her Mom, she didn't know where she would be right now.

Marie said a short prayer then checked her clock; it was 5:45 in the morning. She had woken up 15 minutes early. Marie got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Mass was in two hours and fifteen minutes. Marie got in the shower and the warm water helped her relax a little. She put on a robe and went to her kitchen to see her Mom, Regina, making eggs and toast for her. Regina finished the eggs and made a plate for Marie. "Thanks Mom." Marie said, and the two of them sat at the table and ate.

"Was it another dream?" Regina asked her daughter. Marie sadly looked at her and nodded. "Sweetie, I really think you should talk to Father Christopher after Mass about it. He'll keep your secret safe, and he can help you." Regina told Marie as she reached out and held her hand. "I just don't know, it's not just my secret, its Jack's and Chloe's and Jerry's secrets as well. And, who would believe me if I started talking about 'alternate realities'? Father Christopher would only think I was lying to get attention." "No, he won't. He is a good man, and he has a gift for knowing the truth, no matter how outrageous it is. I already told him about how you were conceived a month after we moved into Amity Park, and he never once looked down on me and called me a liar." Regina told her daughter.

Marie was surprised at this; her Mom never even told her how she had been conceived. Regina's own mother didn't believe her and threw her out onto the streets. "Okay, I'll try." Marie said. Regina affectionately squeezed her hand then the two of them went to their rooms to get dressed for Mass. They got in their car and drove to St. Padre Pio's Church of the Holy Nazarene. Father Christopher stood at the entrance, helping the older parishioners in, smiling the whole time. He was a very tall man, 7ft tall, just barely a step away from being scarily thin, with a well kept beard.

The priest warmly greeted Marie and Regina and they greeted him respectfully in return. The three of them went inside and conducted Mass as soon as the last ten parishioners came inside. Father Christopher concluded Mass by telling the church about himself. "I have never told you all this before. The fact is; I was born outside of wedlock. My parents had conceived me on their last day of College. They never saw each other again. My Mother took care of me herself, with the help of my grandparents. I was a troublesome boy, always getting into fights with other boys over my illegitimacy.

"But, my headmaster of my school, Father Luke, took pity on this young sinner. He was always there for me when I needed an ear to listen to my troubles, or a shoulder to cry on. He helped save my soul. In time, I decided to follow his example and you all know how that ended." The churchgoers laughed in agreement. "My point is; we are not alone in this world. We have a whole church to support those of us who need it. It is our Christian duty to help those in need, regardless of how they were born, or who their parents were. Our Savior did not die only to wash away the sins of the legitimately born; he died to save all who but ask. He does not judge us for our parent's sins, only for ours.

"It took the kindness of a good man to help me realize this. And I shall never forget it. Ite missa est." Father Christopher concluded. The congregation finished by responding, "Thanks be to God," and got up to leave. Father Christopher said goodbye to everyone personally, telling those who needed that they would be in his prayers. Marie and Regina held back, and Father Christopher asked, "Is there something wrong Regina? Marie?" Marie took a deep breath and said, "Can I talk to you Father?" "Of course my child, would you like to talk here, or in the confessional?" "The confessional," Marie told him, Father Christopher nodded and went into the confessional with her.

**Chapter 2**

An hour later Marie came out of the confessional; Father Christopher gave her a hug and said, "You have a burden the likes of which I can never hope to know my child. But, you also have people around you who care for you and will always be there for you, your burden is not only yours." Marie kept her tears from showing and said, "Thank you Father." "May God bless you, Marie," Father Christopher said. Marie turned to leave, but saw Jerry there lighting a candle. "Jerry?" she said. Her boyfriend turned and walked over, "Hi, Marie." "What are you doing here? I thought you said your parents didn't attend church." "They don't, but that doesn't mean I can't." Jerry told her.

"I didn't realize that you were the 'Jerry' Marie talked about, Jerry Fenton." Father Christopher said. Jerry shrugged and said, "I don't look like much, but I got it where it counts." "Indeed you do, keep up the good work." Father Christopher said, and Marie and Jerry walked out of the church arm in arm. Regina was waiting in the car and offered to drive Jerry and Marie wherever they wanted to go. Jerry and Marie talked and asked if she could drop them off at the bookstore. Regina drove them over and told Marie to call in an hour. Marie nodded, and the two of them went into the bookstore.

Marie followed Jerry as he headed for the religious section and got "A Genius's Guide to Catholicism". Marie raised an eyebrow at him and Jerry said, "Dying makes you think about stuff." Marie nodded, a little surprised at how easily he brushed it off. If she hadn't used her electrical power to restart his heart…she nodded to hide her emotions. They walked around a little more and Marie picked up a book, "How to Drive your Man WILD." Jerry looked away to hide his blushing; and Marie giggled and put it back. Seeing nothing else that they felt like getting, they left the store after Jerry paid for his book.

Marie checked her phone, she had to call back. She called her Mom to tell her she was staying out a little longer. "Okay, call back in two hours." "Love you Mom." "I love you too baby." Regina hung up. Marie looked up into the sky and said, "Want to fly?" "Let me drop off my book first and I'll race you to the water tower." Jerry said. They ducked into an alley and went Ghost. Marie turned into her alter ego Scary Mary, red hair turned green, grey eyes turned red, her jacket and shirt became a sleeveless black shirt, and her pants and boots became white pants with black boots.

Jerry's purple eyes turned green, blond hair turned black, glasses became sky blue sunglasses, clothes turned into a white jumpsuit with sky blue gloves, boots, and belt. They flew off to Jerry's house where they phased into his room and dropped off the book. As soon as it started falling, Marie flew off for the water tower, leaving Jerry in her dust. Jerry quickly caught up to her and they pushed their speed to its limit trying to beat each other. Marie felt a sudden boost of power and blasted off, reaching the water tower a whole minute before Jerry.

"No fair, you powered up." Jerry complained. Marie looked down and saw that her clothes looked just like her biological father's, Vlad Plasmius'. Marie screamed and quickly turned back into Scary Mary. Jerry saw this and said, "I'm sorry, I thought you did it on purpose." "You thought I would intentionally make myself look like HIM!?" she yelled, she couldn't stand the fact that she was Vlad Plasmius' daughter, it was the source of her nightmares. Jerry floated over and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would still matter to you, it didn't matter to me or your Mom, and it never will." Jerry hugged her, not as a boyfriend, but as someone trying to help.

Marie hugged him back and said, "I know, it's just that you don't know what it was like. I never knew him like your family did, for you he was just another ghost who your Dad beat, but for me, he kidnapped me, almost killed my Mom, he showed me how I was conceived that sick…THING showed me that and…and…" "Shhh, you're safe now, Marie, I promise, he can't hurt you anymore." Marie couldn't stop herself from crying. "Do you want to go home?" Jerry asked. Marie let go of him and said, "Not right now. I don't want Mom to see me like this." "You have nothing to be ashamed of; you went through something no one has ever been through before. You deserve to cry."

Marie wiped her tears and said, "I don't want my Mom to see me so weak though. I can tell, Jerry, she needs me to be strong for her, and I won't be weak in front of her." Jerry nodded, "Okay, if we're not going to your house, then where?" "Dexter and Louise's?" she suggested, and they flew over to the Fielding residence. They went human and knocked on the door. Mrs. Fielding let them in and they headed for Dexter's room just in time to see him get obliterated by his twin sister in "Zombie Blasters."

The four of them divided into boy vs. girl teams, Dexter and Jerry tasted defeat for the next hour and a half. Marie called Regina back and was told to come over for dinner; she could bring Jerry if she wanted. Marie asked Jerry if he wanted to go, and Jerry said yes and called his own parents to tell them. They said goodbye to Dexter and Louise, Dexter said, "Play nice with your mother-in-law." And he and Louise laughed their heads off as Marie and Jerry both blushed and left.

**Chapter 3**

October 28, Monday: Marie woke up thirty minutes early after having a nightmare that didn't involve Vlad Plasmius; it was about a strange man who looked like the devil, jumped around like crazy, with metal claws, and breathed blue fire. _That monster looked…familiar. Was he in one of Chloe's books? _Jerry's sister Chloe had a lot of books on the occult; Marie skimmed through them sometimes when she was bored. _I'll talk to her after school. _Marie took her shower and got in a robe as usual before going downstairs to make her own breakfast. Sunday was the only day that her Mom woke up before her.

Marie fixed some bacon and eggs and just finished when her Mom came down. Regina kissed her on the top of her head and Marie went to her room to get dressed. Marie wore a pair of jeans and a grey loose long sleeve shirt. Marie got her coat and headed for the bus stop. As she waited she felt a shadow pass over her. Marie looked up and saw the Casper High football star, Luke Forge, "Hey Marie, you need an escort for Halloween?" Marie ignored him and waited for Jerry and his siblings to show up. She walked over and gave Jerry a big wet kiss, the first she had ever given him.

Jerry kissed her back just as intensely, then they disconnected, Marie gave Luke a look that said 'Already taken.' Jerry realized what happened and said, "Now I know how Roger feels." Chloe slapped him upside the head and said, "I don't treat him that badly. And you weren't exactly complaining." Jerry laughed and said, "True." Marie, Jack, and Chloe looked at him weirdly, he would usually be blushing redder than a tomato after Chloe's taunt. Jerry shrugged and said, "I'm going to enjoy life from now on. If it means being Marie's plaything, so be it."

They were all quiet as they got on the bus and left each other for their respective classes. Marie listened to Mr. Gerry's lecture on Asian History and took notes. Next up was Mrs. Cole's class, English Literature. They read the St. Crispin's Day Speech from _Henry V_. Marie wrote it down verbatim, it was inspiring for her. On the way to her third class, Mrs. Lee in Chemistry, Luke Forge cornered her and grabbed her arm. "I didn't get an answer from you." "Let go, Luke, or I'll scream," Marie threatened. Luke laughed and said, "Really, do you scream for Fairy Jerry?" Jerry appeared just then and kicked Luke behind his knees, making him let go of Marie.

Luke glared at him and said, "After school Fenton, you're dead meat." Jerry glared back at him and replied, "I've been waiting for this since 4th grade, Luke. Get ready to do or die." The two of them went to their classes, and Marie went to hers. She saw Chloe there and sat next to her. Mrs. Lee explained the effects of mixing certain bases and acids, and had the students separate into teams. Chloe and Marie were the only team who didn't create explosions, and got good grades for the assignment. The two girls went to Lunch and Marie saw Jerry, looking oddly relaxed. "How can you be so relaxed, you're fighting Luke Forge, he's just as big as Jack, without the conscience?"

Jerry smiled and said, "I'm no string bean anymore. You may not have noticed under my bruises and blood when you brought me back, but I'm all wiry muscle now. I just don't show it off like Jack because I already have you. Don't worry Marie, I can beat Luke Forge no problem." Marie remembered how he looked, she had seen his muscle, but was too worried about starting his heart back up to notice. Marie nodded, "Just, try not to lose control, okay?" Jerry suddenly kissed her and said, "I have all the control I need." They sat together quietly for the rest of Lunch then walked to their final class together, Mr. Parker in Advanced Calculus.

They sat next to each other and took studious notes. Once the final bell rang, Jerry headed for his locker and put his books away, he didn't have homework. Marie put her Calculus and Chemistry books away and kept the rest. Kids looked at Jerry as he walked out the school. He and Marie ignored the looks they gave him, dead man walking. Chloe and Jack ran up to him as he went to the spot where Luke told him to meet and said, "What are you thinking?! What if you get hurt, what if you lose control?" Chloe said. Jack said, "She's right Jerry, this is a bad idea; why now anyway?" Jerry looked them in the eye and said, "I died a month ago. You have no idea what that was like, and I hope you never do. I realized how many regrets I still had, and I'm crossing one of them off my list today. I'm in control, but I'm still going to give Luke what's been coming to him for a long time." He shouldered his way past his siblings and Marie followed behind him.

Luke was waiting, Patrick Cornell was gathering the other students into a circle saying, "Come one, come all, free entertainment right here. Watch as Luke Forge beats Fairy Jerry." Jerry glared at him, and Patrick flinched and shut up. Luke went to the center of the ring and Jerry took his place after giving Marie his glasses. Jerry looked at Luke and said, "You're in for it Luke. I'm no Fairy anymore." Luke laughed and said, "After I wail on you, I'm taking Marie to the Halloween Party." Jerry ignored him. Patrick chopped the air, and the fight began.

Luke punched Jerry, hard, but Jerry didn't even flinch at his split lip. Jerry jabbed and crossed Luke on the button, Luke grabbed his shirt and Jerry grabbed his. Jerry roared and pushed Luke back. Luke held on to Jerry's shirt and it was ripped off. Everyone gasped as they saw how muscular Jerry was. It was defined and wiry muscle, but he made it look like Superman muscles when he tensed up at the sudden cold.

Luke's eyes bulged and asked, "When did you get so ripped?" "Over the summer, are you scared, Luke?" Jerry said as he walked over to him. Luke yelled and went for another punch. Jerry grabbed it and twisted Luke's arm behind him, "I've waited so long to do this." Jerry twisted Luke's arm until Luke screamed, then he pushed Luke across the ring. The surrounding students helped him up and Luke approached Jerry more cautiously now. Jerry laughed and said, "Afraid, I'm not." Jerry ran to him and punched him, just as Luke punched back, knocking both teens to the ground. Jerry jumped up and said, "Come on Luke, this ain't even a warm up. Or are you only good at punching girls?"

The students all gasped at this, no one talked about how Luke had punched Chloe two years ago. Luke got up and charged again. Jerry ducked under his haymaker punch and gave him a loud uppercut. Luke went down and Jerry grabbed him. "I'm not your Fairy Jerry anymore, Luke. And the next time you even look at Marie with a dirty thought in your head, I'll make you eat dirt and apologize to her, GOT IT!?" Luke nodded; his fear evident. Jerry said, "Give me your jersey." Jerry pulled Luke up and Luke took his jersey off and handed it to Jerry and backed off.

Jerry zipped it up and silently stalked out of the ring of students. Marie followed him and gave him back his glasses, saying, "You went too far with the jersey." Jerry laughed and hid behind a nearby tree and went Ghost. Marie sighed and did the same and they flew to Jerry's room. "I'm cold, and he tore my favorite shirt. I'll give it back to him tomorrow." They phased through his window and Jerry took off the jersey. Marie could feel her hormones coming out; she had never seen Jerry acting so…masculine. She came up from behind him and hugged him, and started feeling his abs. Jerry sighed and said, "Please, stop." Marie was feeling too flirty and said, "Don't you like it?" Jerry turned around and said, "I love it!"

He then picked her up and threw her onto his bed. Marie laughed as he got on top of her and they started making out. Sam walked in and yelled, "JERRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jerry and Marie looked at her and got up. Sam saw Jerry's face and said, "What the hell did you do?!" Marie tried to go intangible and leave, but Jack appeared and grabbed her. "We didn't do anything wrong." "Oh, really?" Sam said, pointing at Jerry's pants and face. Jerry and Marie blushed and she said, "Jack, take Marie home. Your brother and I have some things to discuss, and your Dad will want to talk to him as soon as he gets home." Sam then got her phone out and called her husband. Danny was practically screaming; Sam had to hold her hand away from her ear for ten seconds. After Danny's spleen was vented, Sam put the phone to her ear, talked a little more, and hung up.

Jack took Marie home, saying, "Why didn't you stop him?" "It's his decision, and his life." Marie told him then Jack grabbed her and said, "Not anymore. He belongs to you; he will not hesitate to die again for you. He loves you more than any of us; Jerry wouldn't have fought if you had told him not to. Marie, please, you need to take care of him, take _better_ care of him." Marie couldn't believe how open Jack was being with her. "I will, Jack. But it was still Jerry's decision to fight." "And you didn't help him decide to make out with you?" Jack accused. "That's none of your business!" Marie yelled and went into her house. Regina was working.

Marie went to her room and thought about everything. Jerry, Chloe, and Jack always told her that they had to all be careful about using their powers, abusing them could lead to the worst things imaginable. _But, Jerry didn't use his powers, what's so wrong with him fighting then? _Marie mentally kicked herself then, _duh, if he gets used to doing things because he can as a human, why wouldn't he start doing them as a ghost? _Marie sighed and thought about what she wanted to talk to Chloe about. Marie got her phone out and called Chloe. "What do you want?" Chloe asked. "I need your help, I'm having dreams, and I think you can help me with them," Marie told her.

Chloe sighed and said, "Fine. But I'm going to have you know that Dad is making Jerry run the Gauntlets because of what you let him do. Mom is furious right now because of how you seduced him, and Dad's angry that he got in a fight." "I wasn't trying to get in his pants, it just happened!" Marie yelled back. "Really? Whatever; just don't ask me for anymore favors today, Jerry's in big trouble now because of you."

Marie told Chloe about the devil looking man and heard Chloe get a book out. Pages fluttered until Chloe said, "Okay, you dreamed about Spring-Heeled Jack. He terrorized London, England throughout the 19th century. His first appearance was in 1837 when a man matching that description leaped around London, jumping over 9 and 10 ft tall buildings, leaping in front of carriages, making them crash, but then they escalated. He would tear women's clothes apart and cackle as he leaped away before they could be helped. Physically they weren't hurt that bad, but they were all psychologically scarred, some for life.

"In 1838 he blinded an 18 year old girl when he breathed blue fire in her face. Another was almost dragged by her hair out of her house before her sisters pulled her free of Spring-Heeled Jack's grasp. Similar events occurred with less and less frequency until he apparently stopped until 1877 when a creature matching his description was seen running over roofs in Lincolnshire, and in an Aldershot army barracks where he spat fire at a sentry. Reports say that he was shot twice without suffering any ill effects.

"Spring-Heeled Jack had England in such an uproar that the first Jack the Ripper murders were blamed on him, some still claim that he was Jack the Ripper the whole time. He was last seen attacking random people in the 1970's in Sheffield, but then he once again mysteriously stopped. Why were you dreaming about him?" "I don't know Chloe, and I'm worried. Didn't your Dad have dreams sometimes?" "Not since me and my brothers were born. You seriously think Spring-Heeled Jack might come to Amity Park?" Chloe asked all business.

"I don't know, maybe I just dreamed about him because it's getting close to Halloween and I think I read about him in one of your books when I was bored." Marie admitted. "Okay, don't do that anymore." Chloe hung up on her. Marie sighed and spent the rest of the day home and did her homework. Marie had a vivid dream that night. She was walking home from school after volunteering at her Church. Suddenly, a tall man in dark clothing and a metal glove leapt out of nowhere and grabbed her, and leapt into the sky. She screamed and tried to punch her attacker, but he laughed and dropped her, she fell with a sickening splat.

**Chapter 4**

October 29, Tuesday: Marie woke up and screamed. Regina ran to her and said, "Its' okay Marie, we're safe now, do you hear me? We're safe." Marie hugged her and shakily said, "It wasn't him, it was…someone else. I saw him grab me, jump up into the air and drop me. I could hear it as my head went splat." Regina hugged her closer and said, "It was just a dream, just a dream. You're not dead, you're right here with me, you're safe." Marie nodded and the two of them went downstairs. Regina fixed some tea and Marie turned on the news.

"…as Josephine Baker died last night under mysterious circumstances. Reports say that she apparently fell from a great height, but as you can see, there are no buildings nearby where she could have fallen from, and no aircraft were reported over Amity Park last night…" Marie dropped her tea as she saw the scene. _Just like my dream! _Marie ignored her Mother and called Foley's Fighters. "This is Deputy Foley's Fighter Scary Mary, ID Number 6663. I have reason to believe that Josephine Baker's death was the work of a ghost." Regina put her tea down and said, "That's what you dreamed about? Are you sure?" Marie nodded and said, "Yes sir, after school I'll head straight for HQ."

Marie flew to her shower and quickly took it. She got dressed as fast as she could in some jean pants and a green long sleeve shirt. She almost forgot to put her socks on before her shoes, then went downstairs and had a light breakfast of toast and some milk after cleaning up the tea she spilt. Regina was clearly afraid for her and Marie said, "Don't worry Mom; I'm no damsel in distress." Marie made her eyes glow to prove her point. Regina nodded and got ready for work. Marie ran to the bus stop, and saw Jack, Chloe, and Jerry there as well. "You think it's Spring-Heeled Jack, don't you?" Chloe asked. Marie nodded, "I know this sounds weird, but I dreamed about the murder the night it happened, like I was the victim. I just know that he's responsible."

Chloe and Jerry looked unsure, but Jack nodded. "I think she's for real guys, my gut tells me she's telling the truth." His siblings looked at him; they were a little surer, but not totally convinced. Marie was disappointed that Jerry didn't believe her. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I dreamed about it?" "It's unprecedented-" Jerry started, and then Marie said, "So was a person becoming half-ghost. So were children being born with ghost powers, so was the atom bomb. The list goes on." Jerry raised his hands in defeat, "I'm a believer." Chloe didn't say anything and they all went to the bus, from the bus to Casper High.

Marie headed to her classes, distracted with thoughts about Spring-Heeled Jack. She only snapped out of it in Chemistry, her and Chloe were teamed up again. They had to make a small rocket and make it go as high as possible, outside, using their bases and acids. Theirs was the third highest rocket launch. Marie and Chloe walked to Lunch together, "Marie, I'm sorry if you think my not believing you is because of who you are. I just need a little more proof first before I start believing in psychic phenomenon." "I can't give you that proof, you have to trust me. And he has nothing to do with who I am." Marie coldly said. "I didn't mean it like that." Chloe told her, getting angry.

The two of them ignored each other and separated as soon as they got to the cafeteria and headed for their respective boyfriends. Jerry said "Hi" and not much else. "Are you mad?" Marie asked him. "Just sore, I had to run the Fighter's Gauntlet and the Phantom's Gauntlet, twice each yesterday, and I had to do pushups, with my knuckles, and Lt. Phantom's foot on my back in between sessions." "Just because we made out in your room?!" Marie couldn't believe how draconian Jerry's parents had acted. "With no shirt on me, after I had a fight in school, and my door is gonna be gone for the next three months too." "Not the door too," Marie said. "My Mom gave me a choice, the door, or I had to wear a chastity belt."

Marie looked at him like he was joking, but saw that he was dead serious, "Where did she get that?" Jerry shrugged and said, "With enough money, you can get anything." Marie was quiet as she ate her lunch and said before the bell rang, "I'm sorry I pushed you." Jerry grabbed her hand and said, "I would do it all over again, after locking my door." That was all the time they had before heading off for their class. After Advanced Calculus Marie headed home to work on her homework, as she headed home, she thought she saw a shadow move in an alleyway. Marie went down to check, but saw nothing. She started a little when a black cat jumped out of a trash can, _get a hold of yourself Marie, your fine. Man, I wish I had a Cold Core; even a weak one that only gave me Ghost Sense would be useful right now. _

Marie went home and finished her homework, then went out to see how Jerry was doing after giving her report to Foley's Fighters; they said they would look into it. Sam was a little surprised to see her, but let her in. She passed Danny carrying Jerry's door under his arm. _Holy crap, Jerry wasn't kidding. _She walked into Jerry's room to see him working on a calculation. He didn't say anything for ten seconds before he was done and said, "I just figured out how to fly ten miles faster." "Great, want to test it?" Marie challenged, being in his room with no door felt weird. "Let me tell my parents first." Jerry told her.

Five minutes later they were racing for the Water Tower. Marie felt a boost in power and stopped herself. Jerry raced past her and reached the tower before noticing that she had turned into her Plasmius form again. "Marie, you can't run from this. It's part of you," he told her. "NO! I won't let him control my life!" Marie said as she turned into Scary Mary. "You're already letting him control your life by being afraid of him, of this power. Marie, I would be dead right now if it wasn't for that Plasmius form." "What if that was a one time thing? What if I embrace it and it corrupts me? I won't become like him, not for you, not for Mom, not for anyone." Marie told him.

Jerry nodded; it was her power, her choice. He looked down and saw Jack walking a girl around town, joking and laughing at each other's jokes. "Well, that looks interesting," he said, Marie looked down and saw them as well. Marie and Jerry went invisible and followed Jack and his date around. They did this for the next hour before the girl reached her house. Jack gave her a goodbye kiss and she went inside. "You have been keeping secrets." Marie mischievously said, turning visible. Jack's eyes glowed green as he said, "How long were you following us?" "Long enough," Marie said, her and Jerry laughed.

"Leave April alone," Jack told them, still very angry. Jerry saw how serious he was and asked, "You think she's the one?" "I don't know, I think so. We've been dating for three months now. If she is the one, I'm going to tell her in another year, maybe two. Just, leave her alone for now, please." Jack asked Jerry and Marie. Marie stopped laughing and said, "Okay, Jack. But as soon as she knows, she is getting pranked, big time." "No, she isn't." Jack said, and went Ghost himself. His black hair and eyes became white and green respectively, orange jumpsuit became a black jumpsuit with green gloves, belt, and boots and a green JP symbol on the chest. "Leave her alone, Marie."

"Why should I?" Marie playfully egged him on. "Please, just leave her alone, I don't want to lose her because you had to be mean." Jack sighed. Marie looked into his eyes and saw not anger or defiance, but actual pleading. Marie said, "Okay I'll leave her alone. I just wanted to know if she really was someone to you or just another girl." "None of my dates was 'just another girl', I respected them all, but none of them was the one, until now." Jack told her. The three of them flew around together until they all heard their mics go off. "Kappa Leader to Brawler and Chiller, Sparkler requires your assistance." "Omega Leader to Bolt, we need some extra fire power!" "We're on our way," Jack, Marie, and Jerry said and flew off for their respective destinations.

Marie saw three wrestler looking ghosts that looked like triplets beating Omega Squad, literally beating them. Marie made three copies and took them all on, kicking them all up into the air. The three ghosts merged into one and said, "I don't usually hit girls, but in your case, I'll make an exception," and made two copies. Marie dodged all of their attacks then answered with her version of an ecto-repulsion wave, in her case an electro-repulsion wave. The ghost's copies disappeared and the original flew back 100 ft. Marie flew over and grabbed him by his head and threw him into the ground, the ghost left an exact silhouette of himself when he hit. Marie got her Fenton Thermos out, sucked the ghost in, and checked on Omega Squad.

"Who was that guy?" she asked Omega Leader. The man coughed up blood before answering, "He calls himself Jingo, says it's his job to beat anybody that ain't American." Marie nodded, Omega Squads members were mostly immigrants or the children of immigrants. "Will you be okay?" "O'Toole will need a week's bed rest, Ahmed's got a broken arm, but they're the worst injured, the rest of us, we'll live. Don't worry Bolt, you arrived just in time." Marie nodded and headed off for HQ. Danny met her there and asked her, "You are certain that you had a vision?" "Yes sir, there's no other explanation." Marie told him.

Danny rubbed his temples in frustration, "That raises too many questions about ghosts and their abilities, but it is a clue. You are sure that the ghost was this, 'Spring-Heeled Jack'?" "Yes sir, I could see him in the dream, it was Spring-Heeled Jack." Marie asserted. "Okay, if what Chloe has told me is true, he's one slick customer. He won't be easy to find, and it's possible he has powers that we have never heard of before. But, the real question is, why is he coming to Amity Park now? I've been famous for almost three decades now, and that has attracted a lot more ghosts, but I've never encountered 'Spring-Heeled Jack' before." "It could be he was in hibernation or something. Chloe told me that his last sighting was in the 1970's, and before that he was last seen in 1877. Is there a pattern in the dates, a cycle maybe?"

"Maybe, but I'll be handling that. You are excused Deputy." Danny and Marie saluted, and Marie left HQ. She thought she heard a muffled chuckle, but didn't see anyone. Marie checked her phone; it was about five o' clock. Marie called her Mom to tell her she was staying out, "Be home by nine sweetie." "I will be Mom, love you." "I love you too." Regina said, and hung up. Marie spotted Jerry, Jack, and Chloe fly over. "You guys have looked better, who was it?" Chloe looked at her and said, "Vortex, that's who." "WHAT?! How did you beat him so quickly, Lt. Phantom didn't even look all that concerned?!"

"We have better Intel on Vortex than Lt. Phantom, and it helped that Jack has one mother of a Wail." Jerry told her. "I blew him up past the clouds while Jerry and Chloe kept him distracted." "You owe us big," Jerry told him. And they went in, dropped off Vortex, and went their own ways. Marie stuck with Jerry. They flew around Amity Park for a while before getting to the Park. They found a Chess table with two old women playing. When they were done Marie asked if they could borrow the pieces for their own game. The two women let them, and Marie and Jerry spent the next hour playing Chess. Marie beat Jerry and he said, "It's nice to know I'm not perfect."

"Really, you weren't holding back at all?" "No, I was trying as hard as I could; I guess I'm not as smart as everyone gives me credit for." Jerry told her as they got up and headed for her house. "Is it because of Paul?" she asked him, Jerry used to play chess with Old Man Paul every Sunday, Paul had died weeks ago, leaving Jerry and his siblings a $100,000 trust fund for each of them to thank them for their service to the city as Triple Threat. Marie had met him once, the Sunday before he died; he seemed like a very kind man. "I…don't know. All I know is that I've felt…different since then. And then you were kidnapped, and I had to join forces with alternate reality Phantoms to save you, and I died and came back. It all gave me a change in perspective." Jerry told her.

"Maybe you need to, I don't know, slow down a little. You've already gotten into one fight, and in trouble." Marie told him. "Oh don't pretend you didn't love it," Jerry told her. Marie blushed and said, "And if your Mom hadn't walked in, how far would we have gone?" Jerry blushed himself and said, "Not _that _far, but, I might have gone for second base." They were silent for the rest of the way to Marie's house. Marie went inside after a little peck on the cheek from Jerry.

That night Marie had another vivid dream. She was driving home, worrying about the fact that she had forgotten to get milk from the supermarket when all of a sudden a tall darkly dressed man fell in front of her car. She swerved and was in an accident, the dark man jumped into the air, laughing the whole time.

**Chapter 5**

October 30, Wednesday: Marie managed not to scream this time. _Why me? _She asked herself, _why do I have these dreams, is it because my father was evil? Am I a magnet for it? _Marie shook her head and went downstairs to fix breakfast. After eating it, she took her shower, got dressed in a black shirt with a spider-web design and black jeans. Marie went to her living room and turned on the news. The reporter said "…a five car pile-up occurred on Rutgers Road when Gale Luther suddenly swerved, flipping her car. Police state that there have been twelve injuries, seven of which are now in the Emergency room as we speak, Mrs. Luther being one of them. Police officers at the scene asked about the cause of the accident said the cause of the accident has yet to be determined."

_Spring-Heeled Jack, _Marie thought. Marie started to worry, _how far is this maniac going to go? _Marie checked a clock on the wall; she had thirty minutes before she had to head for the bus stop. Marie thought about using that time to try something new, meditation. Jack had showed her how after she had been rescued from Vlad, he said it could help her. It did, a little, but now she was going to try to use it against Spring-Heeled Jack. Marie calmed herself and thought of her dreams. She thought about them as clearly as possible, trying to get a better picture of her enemy.

He phone's alarm sounded just as she got a clear picture of her foe in her mind. _When school is out, I'll give the description to Jack, he's the best artist. _With a sketch of Spring-Heeled Jack in hand, it would be that much easier for the Foley's Fighters to catch that monster. Marie ran to the bus stop and saw Jack. "I need to talk to you after school. I know what Spring-Heeled Jack looks like; I need you to sketch him for me to give to the Foley's fighters." "Got it," Jack said. Marie, the Fentons, and Roger all got in the bus; no one talked, too fixated on Spring-Heeled Jack and his crimes.

School was a blur for Marie; she just paid enough attention to write notes. After school, Marie found Jack and told him everything she could remember. It took Jack an hour to sketch, but when he was done and showed the end result, Marie said, "That's it Jack, we have him now." Jack looked back at the picture, it showed a man that looked about 30, with a black goatee, a narrow face and a long nose. He looked thin, like a runner, but his legs were thick, and his right hand was a clawed gauntlet like Nightmerica's from Sam's old horror movies. "So, this is Spring-Heeled Jack," Jack said aloud, he didn't look like much. "Don't underestimate him, if the stories are true, he is extremely dangerous." Marie warned him.

Jack nodded, and he and Marie hid behind a corner and went Ghost, then flew to Foley's Fighters HQ and gave the sketch to Danny. Danny looked at the sketch closely, committing it to memory. "Good work, Jack, Mary, this will help us, a lot." He then dismissed the Deputies and went off to tell Commander Baxter and make copies to distribute to all the Fighter field agents and police. Marie and Jack didn't know what else to do, and decided to head for his house. Along the way Jack's Ghost Sense went off, and he was shocked from behind by lightning. "Gigawatt, you are getting on my last nerve!" Jack yelled, it was indeed his old electrical enemy. "I'll handle this guy, Jack. I've always wanted to test my power against another electrical ghost." Marie told him. Jack smiled and told Gigawatt "You're in for it now."

Gigawatt looked at Marie and said, "Seriously, you're letting your girlfriend take me on?" Marie and Jack said at once, "He's/she's not my boyfriend/girlfriend, I'm/she's his/my brother's!" and Marie aka Scary Mary fired a powerful ball of lightning straight at Gigawatt's face. Gigawatt absorbed the electricity and fired back his own, powered up. Marie deflected the electricity skyward and flew over and landed a solid kick to Gigawatt's face. Gigawatt tried to punch her, but Marie dodged every punch, and landed one of her own. Gigawatt yelled and electricity coursed all over his body.

Marie let her own electricity flow around her as well, and the two electrical ghosts fired at each other, reaching an impasse. Neither one budged, their power too evenly matched. _No, I am not losing to this joke of a ghost! _Marie thought, then she felt a massive boost in power, and her electricity shocked Gigawatt into unconsciousness. "Not again," Marie complained as she realized that she had once again turned Plasmius. Marie went back into her regular Scary Mary ghost form and sucked Gigawatt into her Fenton Thermos. Jack looked at her and said, "Marie, why are you holding back? That form is an asset, not a curse."

"How do you know that?! For all you know, if I stay like that for too long, I could turn into a Vlad Plasmius clone!" Marie yelled back. Jack flew up to her and said, "Marie, there is no such thing as evil power. Power, like money, is not evil in and of itself. It's what you do with it that matters." Jack tried to tell her. "I'm not going to fly around looking like that ... that … monster!" Marie told him and flew off. She reached the Fenton residence before Jack and was allowed into Jerry's room. The two of them headed for Dexter and Louise's house and saw them trying on their costumes, they were dressed as Foley's Fighters, the fifth most popular costume in Amity Park, after Jerry Phantom(#4), Jack Phantom(#3), Chloe Phantom(#2), and Danny Phantom(#1).

They four of them headed for the Arcade and tried out the new game "Phantom Fight 2." It had even more ghosts and improved graphics. Jerry decimated everyone in a three round no holds barred digital melee. "No fair, you do this stuff for a living." Louise complained. "All's fair in love and war, Louise, and trust me; I loved every minute of this." Jerry joked. Marie and everyone else groaned, and headed out. "Oh, come on guys, I was only kidding!" Jerry yelled as he ran to catch up to them. After an hour of walking around, they spotted a fair with a haunted house attraction. Jerry and Marie just laughed the whole way through the haunted house; they had fought a lot worse. Dexter had to be carried out by Jerry and Louise; he had fainted halfway through it. When they came out, Marie and Jerry thought they heard a giggling sound.

They looked around them, and saw nothing. There weren't any giggling sound effects in the haunted house. "Must have been the wind," Jerry suggested, then snapped his fingers in Dexter's ear to wake him up. "There's enough for everybody," he mumbled as he woke up. "Enough of what?" Jerry asked. Dexter was still a little groggy, "There's enough Dex for everybody," Dexter let slip before he woke up fully and realized what had just happened. "You just reminded me of something my Dad told me about going into one of Tucker's dreams; I wasn't your janitor, was I?" Jerry asked his friend.

"No!" Dexter said. "Ri-i-ight." Jerry responded, not totally convinced. "Where to now guys?" Louise asked, trying to change the subject. "There's a mechanical bull ride over there." Marie pointed out. "Come one, come all, stay on the bull for 20 seconds and win $200 cash. Everybody can try; $20 for a chance to win $200, that's an investment folks. Come on, come on, $200 can get you a fancy dinner with your gal, or a ring if you're brave enough." The announcer said. Everyone laughed at this, and Jerry stepped up and put his money up.

Jerry got on the bull and had just enough time to get in position before the announcer flipped a switch. The mechanical bull was slow at first, but then in three seconds it got faster. Three seconds after it sped up, it started going up and down as well as side to side. Two seconds it sped up. Jerry held on like his life depended on it. Two more seconds and it started reversing its pattern. Jerry's hand felt looser and he gripped tighter. Three more seconds it went faster, Jerry gripped tighter with his legs. Two more seconds it sped up even more and Jerry went flying off.

The announcer helped him up and said, "Let's give the boy a hand folks, he's the first person to make it so close to twenty seconds!" The crowd gave Jerry a round of applause as he walked off with Louise, Marie, and Dexter. "You were so close; you should have used your 'talents', you'd be $200 richer!" Dexter told him. "No, that game isn't worth it. And, I'd like to see you try now, Dex. If you can last longer, I'll pay for dinner." Dexter thought about it and said, "Sure." Dexter walked up, paid the announcer and got on. He flew off after 12 seconds.

"You guys are sad," Marie said, and gave it a shot. She got on and the announcer flipped the switch. The first ten seconds went by no problem. At twelve seconds Marie felt her hand slip a little. Marie held on with her legs. At fifteen seconds the bull made one massive buck, Marie tightened her hold. Seventeen seconds, it got faster. Marie clenched her teeth and held on. Twenty seconds a buzzer sounded, but Marie was determined to go as far as she could. At twenty three seconds the mechanical bull gave a titanic buck and Marie slipped off.

"Let's hear it for our winner!" the announcer ecstatically yelled. The crowd cheered and Jerry and Dexter rubbed their arms, it would be a while before they lived this down. The announcer cheerfully gave her the promised reward, and she waved it in Jerry's face. "About dinner, I was thinking that new Italian place over by Goose Blvd." "La Rosa Blu?! That place charges forty bucks just for seats, and don't get me started on the actual food!" "What's wrong, Jerry, you're always talking about how your family's loaded." Louise said behind him.

"Uuugh, fine, I'll pay for each of us, but damn, this is going to eat into my savings." Jerry said, rubbing his neck. "Aren't I worth it?" Marie asked, pouting her lips. _You know you can't resist. _Marie thought. Jerry manfully resisted her charms for a three whole seconds before saying, "Why do you have to be so pretty when you pout?" Marie and Louise laughed and Louise said, "How else are we going to get you boys to listen?" A few dirty comments occurred to Jerry, but he wasn't willing to get kicked over dinner, even if that dinner was going to be in the three figure price range.

The four of them headed for their houses to get dressed; one couldn't simply go into La Rosa Blu in their street clothes, Marie called Regina and told her about the date, they all knew that's what it was, even if Dexter and Louise were coming. Marie's mother waited until Marie was home before letting her go. Regina got the nicest formal dress she had that wasn't too conservative, or liberal, it was black with green highlights. Marie put on a little red lipstick and green eyeliner on. She got downstairs and saw Danny's car outside, the RV was only used now for trips that had more than five passengers, or for camping trips.

Danny dropped the four teens off and told them he would call in an hour to see how things were going. Jerry was dressed in a light blue business suit, Dexter had on a black suit and Louise wore a purple dress. "You look…" Jerry was at a loss for words, Marie could only giggle at him; he was coming back into his old self. They all walked in and were taken to their seats. The décor was quite splendid, with wrought iron decorative gates and splendid paintings of Italy on the walls.

The waiter was a short man who looked like he hadn't really felt happy in a while. "How may I serve you?" Dexter ordered fancy strawberry lemonade, as did Louise, Marie decided on a sparkling grape drink. Jerry sighed; he had had plans for the money he was spending and decided he might as well join his friends help burn a hole through his wallet, and got a strawberry grape mix drink. The four of them discussed the school Halloween Party, Jerry's Parents were chaperoning. Chloe was going to be a cyborg Red Riding Hood, Roger would be a wolf (not his werewolf form), and Jack was going as Superman, while Jerry and Marie were going to be zombies.

"What about your parents, are they dressing up?" Dexter asked Jerry. Marie snickered as Jerry pretended to read his menu so Dexter and Louise didn't see his embarrassment. "Mom and Dad are going to be Morticia and Gomez Addams." The other three teens burst out laughing, it was appropriate for Sam, but the idea of Danny in a pink suit was ridiculous. "My Mom can persuade him to do just about anything, through fair means or foul." Jerry tried to explain. That made them laugh even more, they could guess those methods.

They got their drinks and ordered their food. As they waited for that, they continued talking about everything going on, and eventually started talking about Jerry's fight with Luke. "My Dad put me through the Gauntlets, both of them, twice, because of that fight." Jerry complained. "Yeah, but now you're the top dog. The ladies are lining up to get you, man. Throw me a bone here." Dexter told him. Marie glowered at the thought that now she had competition. Jerry noticed and said, "Relax, they don't have anything on you," and kissed her hand. Marie smiled and their food finally arrived.

After their meal, they couldn't dream of having dessert, a good thing too, the bill for the four of them was $500! Jerry sighed and had to use his credit card to pay for it all. Jerry got his phone out and said, "Yeah, Dad, we're done. The food was incredible, the service wasn't that bad. The price? I hope you're in a lotus position chanting sutras. Okay, for the four of us it was $500, without an appetizer or dessert. I know, right. See you soon." Danny appeared and dropped Dexter and Louise off at their house. "A $500 meal, for four people, no appetizer or dessert? Were the refills free?" Danny couldn't believe it. "Yes, they were, Dad." "Damn, you should have just proposed while you were at it, $500." "Dad!" Jerry said; he wasn't taking his relationship with Marie that far, yet.

"Just kidding Jerry; still though, I didn't spend that kind of cash on your Mom until after our engagement." "Mr. Fenton!" Marie said this time, this was getting really embarrassing. "Sorry, sorry. Just forget I'm here." Danny told them. They finally reached Marie's house. Jerry helped her out and walked her to her door. The two of them looked at each other; it had been their first really fancy date. Marie gave Jerry a small peck on his lips and went inside her house, Jerry went back in the car and it drove off.

Regina looked happy as she saw Marie come in. "You two are perfect for each other." Marie blushed a little and was about to run to her room before Regina grabbed her wrist and said, "Marie, please, just talk to me. I'm trying to understand, I know I didn't think all that much of Jerry, but I want to if you'll let me." Marie nodded, "Can we talk after I get in my pajamas?" "Okay," Regina let go of her wrist, Marie went to her room, changed into her pajamas and went downstairs to talk about Jerry and relationships in general with her Mother.

Unfortunately, even the happy events of this day didn't keep the nightmares at bay. She had just finished her shift at the clinic when a tall man with a metal glove grabbed her and tried to take her away. She screamed and held on to the door. Another nurse, Marcy, screamed and grabbed her. The man yanked harder, the two women screamed until a male nurse, Charles, ran over and pulled them both into the clinic. The tall man screamed in frustration, and blue fire erupted from his mouth, blinding all of them. They heard cackling, they couldn't see anything because of the fire blown into their faces.

**Chapter 6**

October 31, Thursday: Marie woke up, feeling tired. All the waking up early because of her nightmares was finally catching up to her._ Gotta make strong tea this morning, _Marie thought, _and get a Caffeine Bomb at Lunch. _Marie shivered at the thought, Caffeine Bomb sodas were guaranteed to keep you up, but they tasted terrible. Marie went to her kitchen and started the tea; it would simmer longer than usual to make it stronger. She fixed a bowl of cereal and ate it, then went to get her shower and got dressed in an orange shirt and black jeans. She poured the tea into her cup and, added some honey, and drank it, feeling more awake with every sip.

Marie turned on the news, it wasn't good. "Three nurses at the Rodolfo Estevez Memorial Clinic were brutally attacked by an unknown assailant at 3 a.m. this morning. The victims describe their attacker as a tall man wearing dark clothing, wearing a metal glove, who jumped away after breathing blue fire into their faces. They are now in the same Clinic being treated for 1st and 2nd degree burns to the face and arms." "Damn it," Marie cursed, Spring-Heeled Jack struck again. 

Marie finished her tea and ran as fast as she could to the bus stop. She was extremely early, she sat there for fifteen minutes before Jack, Chloe, and Jerry arrived. Jerry saw how excited she looked and asked, "Was last night really that good?" "Yes, but that's not what I'm excited about, I just had a really strong cup of tea this morning, I'm on a rush." Marie hurriedly said. _Sheesh, slow down Marie. _"Okay, just breathe slowly, alright?" Jerry told her. Marie breathed in through her nose and out her mouth, slowly, and relaxed. "Thanks. Those dreams I've been having have made it a pain to get up, and now it caught up to me. I had to make that tea to stay up. At Lunch I might get a Caffeine Bomb."

Jack, Jerry, and Chloe all gagged at the thought, "Those things are terrible, you might as well just eat watered down coffee dregs, those taste better," Chloe said. Marie laughed until Jack said, "She ain't joking; I did that. The coffee dregs really do taste better." "Ugh, and we don't have a coffee machine at the school." Marie said. "Oh well, think about this, you can get the taste out your mouth at the Halloween Party drinking strong punch," Jerry told her. "The punch won't be spiked, will it?" "You kidding? With Mom and Dad there, the only way to spike that punch bowl is to get to it before they fix it, and they aren't fixing it until after the party starts." Jerry assured her.

The bus arrived and they all got on. They all went their separate ways. The day passed normally until Marie started heading for her second class and heard Jerry scream. He raced down the hall, spotted her and said, "HIDE ME!" Marie stuffed him into her locker just in time; thirty girls came running around the corner. "HE WENT THAT WAY!" Marie yelled, pointing down the hall. The girls ran screaming down the hall. Jerry phased out of her locker and said, "My hero." "Those girls can have you over my dead ectoplasmic body." Marie told him. Jerry laughed at this and they headed for their separate classes.

Marie's second class gave her homework. On the way to her third class she saw Jerry running again, "This is ridiculous!" Marie yelled as she stuffed him into her locker again. This time a bunch of football players came tearing through the hall, looking for blood. _Yikes! _The football players ignored her as they went charging down the hall like a stampede of gorillas. Jerry came out of her locker again and said, "I'm beginning to regret kicking Luke's butt." "Only 'beginning'?" Marie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I still kind of liked the way he looked as he gave me his jersey. It was…the ultimate revenge." Jerry told her, they once again parted.

In Chemistry Marie worked alone to write the various formulae that Chloe and her used on Monday and Tuesday. After Chemistry she headed for Lunch, after getting a Caffeine Bomb from a soda machine. Marie held her nose and chugged it all down in one go. It was a struggle, but she kept the foul soda down and ate her Lunch, no Jerry in sight. When her Lunch was done, she heard a 'psst'. "Jerry, where are you?" Marie whispered. "I'm invisible right now, gotta avoid the you-know-what's and their boyfriends. It was this or overshadow someone, and I'm not that desperate, yet. I'll follow you and get to Mr. Parker's class in peace, then turn visible when the coast is clear."

Marie nodded and headed for her Advanced Calculus class. Jerry saw that the coast was clear and turned visible as soon as the door was in sight. They walked in, took their seats, and finished the class with even more homework. As they left the school they decided it would be safer to go Ghost and invisibly fly home, Jerry had a lot of homework. Marie got home and finished hers before going out, after calling her Mom and telling her where she was going. Marie headed for the Park first, and saw a lot of people already dressed up in their costumes. Marie thought she heard a strange giggling sound, but there were so many people around that she ignored it. Marie started to head for Jerry's house. She crossed an alleyway but was then suddenly pulled in. Marie tried to scream, but an iron fist knocked her out.

Marie woke up in a dark room, chained up with glowing green chains. She looked up and saw her kidnapper. "So, you are that annoying girl that has been haunting my dreams." A rather high pitched voiced man said. Marie looked up and saw that she had been kidnapped by Spring-Heeled Jack. Marie stood up and said, "It wasn't exactly roses and chocolates for me, either, you freak." Spring-Heeled Jack slapped her and said, "Watch your tongue, girl. You have no idea what it is I have done over the centuries. I spread terror throughout England for decades. It was I who brought Scotland Yard to its knees with the murders of Whitechapel. My legend still strikes terror into the hearts of people around the world. And you, little girl, shall be another addition to my legend."

White rings formed over Marie's waist, turning her clothes into a sleeveless black shirt, white pants with black boots, her red hair turned green, and her grey eyes turned red. She tore out of the chains and said, "I'm taking you down!" and blasted at Spring-Heeled Jack with her electricity. Jack hopped around his lair nimbly, avoiding it. Marie aka Scary Mary sped over and tried to punch and kick him, but the old ghost avoided her blows while she had to struggle to avoid his claws, and he still managed to graze her shoulder despite her best efforts. Jack kicked her back and said, "So, you are one of those 'Halfas' I've heard so much about."

Marie threw electric balls all around, trying to hit her enemy. Spring-Heeled Jack avoided them all and started to laugh. "You got spirit, but your aims off." Jack then appeared behind her and clawed her back. Marie screamed and flew off, trying to hide. Spring-Heeled Jack followed her, laughing, "Don't worry, girl, if you come out, it will all be over quickly. I only ripped the ladies' organs out after I gave them a close shave." Marie couldn't believe how powerless she was, she had trained like never before after the Phantoms had saved her from Vlad a month ago, she was almost as fast as Chloe.

_I have no other choice; it's that or let this psycho kill me. Damn it all! _Scary Mary appeared behind the old ghost and said, "You're a monster." Spring-Heeled Jack laughed and said, "I know." "But my Father was even WORSE!" Marie shouted as the black rings appeared, turning her clothes into a white jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. Her skin turned sickly green; her hair became black as night, her eyes completely red, and a white cape graced her shoulders. Electricity coursed all over her body as she said, "Prepare yourself."

That was all the warning Jack got before Scary Mary, now in her Plasmius form, appeared behind him and kicked him down. She flew even faster and kicked him into the sky before flying even faster and kicking him back down into the ground. Spring-Heeled Jack shouted in frustration and unleashed his fire from his mouth. Scary Mary blasted electricity at him; it tore right through the fire and shocked the old ghost, making him scream in shock and agony. Marie floated down and said, "You have had this coming to you, Jack, for the nearly the last two centuries." She then grabbed him and shocked him even more, until he fainted from all the pain. Marie went back t her regular Scary Mary form and tried to use her Fenton Thermos, only to see that she had fried it with her Plasmius Form's electricity.

"Damn it," she said, then went human to try her cell phone. It was dead, again because of the electricity. "Guess I have to carry this guy to HQ.' Marie said, and she grabbed Spring-Heeled Jack's body, went Ghost, and flew off for the Fenton residence. Danny answered the door, dressed as Gomez Addams. "Marie, what on Earth-" he then saw her prisoner. "Is that-" "Yes, I'd have him Thermosed right now, but my Thermos was destroyed during the fight," Marie took her Thermos out to show him, "same with my phone."

Danny nodded, and got his own phone out to tell the Foley's Fighters that Spring-Heeled Jack had been apprehended. Danny then gave Marie his Fenton Thermos; she sucked Spring-Heeled Jack in and flew off for Foley's Fighters HQ and gave him to the prison office. Foley's Fighters had a prison specially constructed to house the most dangerous ghosts, the most violent, and deviant went in. Marie was about to leave when a thought occurred to her. She signed into the visitor log and went to the cell she wanted.

An old man in his seventies, with cheekbones similar to hers and midnight blue eyes looked at her across a clear Plexiglas alloy specially designed to keep ghosts in. "Hello, Marie. How is Jerry's heart going?" Vlad Masters laughed at his cruel taunt. "I've come to tell you something. Thank you, if you hadn't been the evil monster that you are, I might never have discovered my true power." Marie turned into her Plasmius Form and glared at her biological Father. "But know this, Vlad. If you do somehow get out of your prison, stay away from my Mother. If you come within 100 miles of her, there is no dimension far enough, no reality twisted enough, to prevent me from hunting you down."

Electricity coursed across Marie's body, her hair started to rise. "If you come anywhere near my Mother, or if one of your goons does, I will personally send you straight to Hell, even if I have to drag you there; and burn right beside you!" Marie's electricity dispersed, and she left. Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, was standing as far away from the window as possible, and it wasn't far enough from the creature he had sired, his eyes were wide as saucers, and his pants dripping wet.

**Chapter 7**

Marie arrived late to the Halloween Party at school. She had on some pretty trashy clothes and makeup made her look like a zombie. She looked around and saw Chloe in her cyborg Little Red Riding Hood costume laughing at how awkward Roger was in a wolf costume. Marie walked over and asked, "Where's Jerry?" "He was at a table last time I saw him." Chloe told her. Marie walked over to the tables and saw Jerry, you couldn't recognize him with all the makeup he had on unless you knew him as well as his family or Marie did. Jerry looked up from his punch and said, "What happened?! Dad told me that you fought against-" Marie put her hand over his mouth before he could reveal their secret to the world.

Jerry calmed down. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm better than fine, Jerry." She told him, "You were right, I should embrace my abilities. I did, and I'm fine now. It helped me beat you-know-who; he's locked up right now as we speak." Jerry smiled, this was great news. The two of them spotted Jerry's brother Jack dressed as Superman dancing with that girl, April, she was dressed as Wonder Woman, and Jack still had two left feet. It was obvious who was leading whom in that dance. Danny and Sam were dancing as well, all the while keeping their eyes out for any troublemakers. Jerry got up with a moan and said slowly like a zombie, "Shall … we … dance?" "O…kay." Marie moaned back and they started to dance. Before the dance was over Marie whispered, "We have a lot to talk about tomorrow about our relationship." Then they kept on dancing into the night.


End file.
